


De hubieses y jamases

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás todo podría haber sido diferente. Pero las cosas son como son y no hay forma de cambiarlas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De hubieses y jamases

** De hubieses y jamases **

 

El chico nuevo se llama Mello. Bueno, _Mello_ es su nuevo nombre. El nombre que le han asignado en Wammy’s House.

 

A Matt le cae bien Mello. Es rubio, tiene ojos celestes, la cara parecida a la de una niña, pero es rudo, muy inteligente y le gusta el chocolate. Bueno, en realidad tiene algo así como una obsesión con el chocolate.

 

Ah, si, también odia a Near, pero no es algo por lo cual extrañarse, la mayoría de los niños (o adultos, como en el caso de la profesora de latín) en el orfanato odian a Near.

 

Pero para Matt es un problema, porque Mello le cae bien y quiere que sea su amigo, pero Near es algo así como su hermanito menor, porque los dos han estado en Wammy’s desde que nacieron, e interponerse entre los puños de Mello y la cara de Near no es una muy buena forma de entablar una buena y saludable amistad con el rubio.

 

 _Años más tarde entenderá que una amistad buena y saludable entre él y Mello jamás hubiese sido posible. Principalmente, porque ninguno jamás ha buscado “amistad” en el otro._

 

Pero, a pesar de todo, resulta que también le cae bien a Mello. Así que se vuelven amigos. Y, para beneficio de Near, las agresiones del segundo más inteligente de Wammy’s hacia el más inteligente, se reducen a lo verbal, dejando de lado puños y rostros.

 

Comienza a pasar más tiempo con Mello. Como en el orfanato cada uno hace casi cualquier cosa que quiera, Matt termina intercambiando cuarto con Lumiere, el compañero de Mello, para poder dormir en el cuarto del rubio.

 

 _Mucho tiempo después, Mello podrá precisar ese momento como el principio del fin. O el comienzo de lo otro._

 

Quizás, si a Matt el chico nuevo no le hubiese caído bien, las cosas hubiesen terminado de una forma distinta. O si a Mello ese chico pelirrojo que protegía al albino no le hubiese resultado simpático, todo hubiese sido diferente.

 

Pero las cosas son como son y no hay forma de cambiarlas.

 

 _Y Near lo sabrá – siempre lo supo – pero de todas formas le gusta imaginarse que Matt seguiría con él si Mello nunca hubiese aparecido._

 

FIN


End file.
